Joe Duarte vs. Jorge Gurgel
The controversial fight was Joe Duarte's Strikeforce debut. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. Duarte immediately landed an inside kick. Gurgel missed an inside kick. Gurgel landed a left hook. Four thirty-five. Four fifteen. Duarte seemed very calm. Four minutes as Gurgel landed a leg kick. Duarte landed a jab. Gurgel landed a right hand. Three thirty-five. Duarte jabbed to the body. Three fifteen. Gurgel landed an inside kick. Gurgel landed a nice leg kick with three minutes. Duarte landed an inside kick. Gurgel landed a nice counter left hook. Two thirty-five. Gurgel landed an inside kick. Two fifteen. Two minutes remaining. Gurgel landed a checked inside kick. They exchanged, Duarte landed a short counter right. One thirty-five. Duarte blocked a high kick. One minute. Gurgel landed a nice right hand but ate one counter right himself. Thirty-five. Duarte landed a jab. Duarte got a nice single into guard. Gurgel worked rubber guard with fifteen. He worked lefts and rights from the bottom and some elbows. He lost rubber guard. Another pair of right elbows. The first round ended. 10-9 Gurgel but close. The second round began and they touched gloves. Gurgel landed a leg kick. Four thirty-five remaining. Gurgel landed a good inside kick, deflecting off the cup. Duarte didn't complain.7 Four fifteen. Four minutes. Gurgel landed a leg kick but ate a counter right to the body. Duarte landed a counter left hook. Three thirty-five. Gurgel was stalking Duarte. He landed an inside leg kick. Gurgel ate a nice right uppercut counter. Three fifteen. Gurgel landed a nice left hook but ate a blistering counter right as Miletich noted. Three minutes. Duarte landed a left hook of his own. Duarte was beginning to settle in. Duarte landed a nice double jab. Two thirty-five. Duarte easily stuffed a single. Duarte blocked a high kick. He stuffed another single to the clinch. Two fifteen as Duarte broke missing a knee. One thirty, it skipped forward. Duarte landed a double jab there. Gurgel landed another inside kick. One fifteen as Duarte landed an overhand right. Gurgel shook that off. One minute. Duarte landed a counter left hook. They clinched and broke. Duarte's right shoulder was splattered with blood. Duarte landed a counter left hook. Thirty-five. Gurgel stuffed the double to the clinch this time. Fifteen. They broke as Gurgel missed an elbow. He missed a high kick. The second round ended. 10-9 Duarte but close. The third round began and they touched gloves. Gurgel landed an inside kick. He landed another and Duarte stuffed a single to the clinch. Four thirty-five. Gurgel worked towards another single there. Duarte stuffed it breaking away. Duarte landed a counter right. Four fifteen. Gurgel flurried landing a right to the chin and they clinched. Duarte broke. Four minutes. Gurgel landed a body kick and a right hand. He shot for a double. He worked hard for it. Three thirty-five. Gurgel tossed in a trip. Duarte landed in mount nicely. He landed a right. Gurgel retained butterfly guard there. Three fifteen. Gurgel was clapping the ears. Three minutes. Gurgel worked right and left hammerfists from the bottom. Duarte was taking a breather. Two thirty-five. It skipped past one thirty haha. Gurgel has guard. Duarte stood out letting Gurgel up with one fifteen. One minute remaining. Gurgel's nose trickled blood and he had a mouse under his left eye. Gurgel landed an inside kick. He landed a good right hand. He was pressing the action. Thirty-five as Gurgel landed a nice leg kick. He landed a one-two right-left. Duarte secured a double-leg to guard nicely. Fifteen. Gurgel landed four left elbows from the bottom and a right one. Duarte stood out as the third round ended. They touched gloves. 10-9 Gurgel but close. 29-28 Gurgel in my opinion. 30-27, 29-28, 29-28 UD for Duarte.